1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to animal feeding apparatus; and, more particularly, to apparatus for storing food and releasing controlled amounts of food and water from a remote source at predetermined intervals to an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for feeding animals are well known in the art. Some of these devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,360, require a certain action on the part of the animal to release food. If such devices are not activated properly, the animal may not be fed. Timed devices, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,373, have been suggested but are quite complicated and expensive. Devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,527, that are operated by gravity, may not always work successfully. Also, none of these prior art devices have means for cleaning the food dish or introducing water for cleansing and spraying.
Since more and more people are entering the work force, pets are left for longer periods of time. This invention thus has wide scale applications in kennels, zoos and private homes. This invention has particular application where a few employees must tend a large number of animals. This invention has applications whether or not the animal is or is not totally confined.